


throw away your gold (give me that gold)

by calmbeforethestorm



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, M/M, sad and gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 09:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3724558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calmbeforethestorm/pseuds/calmbeforethestorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So that’s it,” Michael’s leaning in the doorway, hands in his pockets and eyes on the ground, “You’re just leaving. After all these years, after everything the crew has done together, you’re just packing up your things and forgetting about us?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	throw away your gold (give me that gold)

**Author's Note:**

> title from dazzle by oh wonder

“So that’s it,” Michael’s leaning in the doorway, hands in his pockets and eyes on the ground, “You’re just leaving. After all these years, after everything the crew has done together, you’re just packing up your things and forgetting about us?”

(“Forgetting about me?” is what he really means, and he knows that Ray knows it. Doesn’t make it any less difficult for Michael to say.)

Ray stops putting his already wrinkled shirts into a bag and looks at Michael, biting on his lower lip thoughtfully for a moment before sighing. This was what had kept him from making the decision for so long; having to face Michael, having to see the person that meant most to him be so angry and upset with him. But Ray couldn’t keep living his life for Michael; he wanted, needed, change. He needed out, away from the threat of drugs and guns and the constant possibility of death. Something different, normal.

“That’s not what I’m doing, Michael.” The younger man runs his hand through his hair, trying to piece together his thoughts into some sort of coherent justification. Not that it really mattered, Ray knew his friend (and love of his life) wouldn’t listen to whatever explanation he gave.

With that, Michael swiftly walks forward, roughly poking Ray in the chest, “That’s seems to be exactly what you’re doing! Abandoning us. You tell Geoff a week ago that, out of nowhere, you want out, and don’t even have the guts to tell me. I have to hear it from a completely wasted Geoff that you’re leaving tonight. Did you think I wouldn’t notice?”

Ray doesn’t point out that Michael’s switched from ‘us’ statements to ‘I’ ones. It's not like he didn't realize what the man before him had really been saying. If there’s anyone that knows Michael more than Michael, it’s Ray. And it’s the whole reason that he hadn’t told his best friend.

“Just... tell me why. Please.”

It hurts too much to look him in the eyes, to see the despair and rage swimming in them. Those freckles Ray would get lost in can barely be seen through the red flush on Michael’s cheeks. Trying to think of some sort of reason that Michael would listen to, Ray can’t help but think about what life will be like without him. Everything about leaving had felt right (despite being absolutely terrifying) except the idea of not being around Michael as often. 

Ray cups Michael’s cheeks gently, bringing him close and sighs again, “I’m tired, Michael. Tired of having broken bones and bullet wounds, of constantly looking behind my back in case a cop or rival gang member is around, of wondering every day if it’s going to be my last.”

The man before him stays quiet, and Ray can see big, wet tears forming threatening to spill out from his eyes. 

“I love you.” He chokes out, and it hits Ray like a knife in the back.

“Hey,” Ray wipes away the tears, stroking softly at Michael’s cheek, “It’s not like I’m moving across the world or anything. I’ll be close enough to visit, I won’t be gone forever... And I love you too much to stay away for long.”

“Then why hide this from me?”

“...Because I knew you’d try to stop me.”

Michael laughs bitterly, nodding a little, “Yeah, you know me too well.”

It’s quiet between them again, as they simply hold each other, nuzzling their noses together and pressing chaste kisses against the other’s neck. 

It becomes something else entirely fairly quickly. Heated, frenzied, but still almost routine. They’ve been here before, been this before. No one knows Ray and Michael better (both physically and emotionally) than them. Everything about it is... natural.

They fall asleep later in each other’s arms, still no words passing between them. Nothing needs to be said (or at least they tell themselves that, when in reality there’s still so much).

\---

The next morning Michael wakes up to an empty bed, with only a note that reads “This isn’t goodbye.”

But it sure felt like it.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is short i am sad that ray is leaving AH but happy he's pursuing his new dream


End file.
